Reverse
by Sagesixpath
Summary: What if Naruto had a brother and Sasuke had live with them after the Uchiha incident? Sasuke is a loser and Naruto is a genius. Reversing into another roles. Leaving and Love. Hate and Love
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! It's almost my birthday now. And I'm not dead. I really had a hard time at school. Projects had been killing me through these days. I pretty had less time of writing than before. I have to animate, draw, videos, reading, and other stuff. I'm really sorry for the delay. My old stories that had been stop was going to continue unless I lost interest in it. I try to think of new things and creative with the story, but my brain really stuck. Anyways please pretty please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

Five years old blond boy was walking through the street with his three years old brother beside him. Namikaze Naruto was holding his brother's hand and looked around. People all around were all proudly respected him, but they just respected because he was the fourth's son. His brother, Minoto had blond hair like him and blue eyes like him too. But Minoto's hair looked longer and also without whiskers.

Their life wasn't perfect without their parents. Their parents die when the Kyuubi's surprise attack on Minoto's birthday. They died sealing in Naruto. Naruto wanted everyone to looked at him, admired him with truly respected. Not just because the hero's son.

He brought Minoto back their home and made dinner for him and himself. Minoto was a happy child. He kinda think positive all the time which opposite from him. He thought of the future and power of making people acknowledge of him.

"Hey you Uchiha! Come back here!" The shouting sound was heard throughout the street. He walked to the window and looked out. That Uchiha. Always pranking people. Uchiha Sasuke pranked everyone in the village. He also painted the monument.

"Uchiha..Sasuke…Interesting" He said.

After dinner he showered Minoto and then brought him into the bedroom and he hopped onto the bed. He stroked Minoto's hair and sang a song. Minoto was fast asleep. He sighed. Life would have been easier with his parents.

He then stepped out in the dark and went to train.

* * *

_'Meanwhile with Sasuke'_

Sasuke was running back home. He then noticed that today was full moon. He stared up and felt like someone was staring at him. When he was about to reach home, he felt scared. Many dead Uchihas were laying on the ground.

"Uncle! Auntie!" He shouted. Then he realized he have to see his parents. He have to. He ran to his home, banging through door but it came to a door. He felt pressured. He gulped and pushed the door slowly. Then he felt his eyes watered. On the ground, laid two bodies.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" He cried.

Then a mysterious person walked out from the shadow. His talented brother or the Uchiha prodigy. Uchiha Itachi. He walked toward him with his sharingans activated.

"Nii-san, tou-chan, kaa-chan…" Then a kunai was at his thrown at his shoulder but it just hit just a little bit. He touched his shoulder and cried. "Why nii-san…why…"

"I do that to test my strength." He said emotionless. He tightened his fist. That was unacceptable. "To test your strength…Only that…?" His voice hid his anger. Itachi just said. "Yes"

"Why you?!" He grabbed the kunai and ran to him, but got punch in the gut, which knocked him down. He coughed. "Why…"

"You really are a weak and annoying brother. If you had just be like the other uchiha with strength and knowledge. Not with the weakest power and a loser." Itachi stared at him with Mangekyou Sharingan and with katana in his hand. He was scared and terrified. This wasn't his brother. His brother would always been nice and kind. This was a total monster. His body was shaking and he just ran out of the room.

He stopped in the middle of the street. Itachi was already infront of him. "Friends and families learn from them. What is the word truly means. You would gain power by it." He then said. "Tsukuyomi!" He then fell into the next 24 hours of replying how itachi killed his parents.

"No! Stop it!" He shouted then his body numbed. He fell onto the ground. He saw tears, rolling down on Itachi's face for first time. Then he lost conscious.

* * *

_'With Naruto'_

He was practicing with the elements then he felt such a chakra from th Uchiha compound. He was about to grabbed his water bottle, but it cracked. An omen. He knew something happened at there. 'Maybe I go there and see what's going on.'

He ran and noticed that the Uchiha compound was too quiet. Usual it would be more loud. He walked in and blood were everywhere. He then saw Sasuke and used his two fingers and put on his neck. He felt a pulse, so he picked him up and carried him on his back and went to the hospital.

_'What happened here? That powerful chakra is still around here. Maybe I can still follow the chakra.'_

He banged into the hospital and noticed that the nurses were worried. "Get a stretcher and help him." He said, but they were whispering because they hate the child. "I said HELP HIM!" Anger was burst from inside. Only two nurses were moving and others stood still. His eyes were crimson red and a slit in the middle of his eyes. "Are you all DEFT?! I said HELP HIM NOW OR ELSE I"LL RIP YOUR HEAD OF YOUR NECK!"

That was when they all realized that they had to move or else they'll all die. And they learned something really important that day. Never make Namikaze Naruto upset.

He calmed himself down and realized that it was 21:00 already. He wanted to go home fast and and sleep with his brother. He followed the chakra and when he reached the destination, he saw that he was at the training field. He looked around.

_'Hmm, where is that guy? I want to see who is the murderer of the Uchiha.'_ He thought. He then heard a sound on the tree. He threw his kunai out and the person came out with his kunai in his hand. "Itachi…so you are the murderer." Itachi smirked. "Impressive. Really impressive." Then he appeared behind Itachi with kunai to Itachi's back. Itachi then turned around to see that that was a clone.

"I know that you didn't want to test your strength. What's the reason you need to do this?" He said. Itachi turned around and lowered my kunai. "I do this for Konoha. Danzo made me choose the choice between not killing Uchiha, but he will destroy Konoha instead. Another choice is to kill all the uchiha except for Sasuke and he won't destroy Konoha. I love Sasuke, but he need to understand love, pain, emotions. He want him to learn to be with friends." Danzo had Shisui's eye. Understand me."

Naruto was in his thought. He want the power like Itachi has. He then noticed that Itachi was walking away from him. "You will meet me again. Soon, you will be with me. Remember, love makes you weak. If you want to be strong, hate, loneliness will make you stronger. Until then, goodbye." Itachi then disappeared in the shadow. Making Naruto lost in his thoughts.

_'Hate…I could never hate Minoto. What do you mean, Itachi?'_

He then yawned and went back home. Minoto was sleeping peacefully. He then went to bed beside Minoto and then heard him saying. "Hokage…dream…" Minoto snored loudly. He giggled. This little blond monster sleeping could make him giggle happily.

He stroked his hair once again and said. "So your dream is to be hokage huh? I help you achieve this dream." Then he slept.

* * *

_'The next day at the hospital.'_

Doctors were running up and down the stairs. In a room was Uchiha Sasuke, the only survivor from the horrible incident. He woke up and felt hurt at his left shoulder. He then knew that it wasn't a bad dream. It was real. He looked around.

'Who brought me here?' He thought. He then heard a knock on the door. "Come in." The blond boy was holding his brother and stared at him. "Can we go in?" He asked. He nodded and said. "Sure" Naruto then pulled the chair and sat down and let Minoto sat on his lap.

"How did you know I was here, Namikaze?" He asked. He sighed. "Will you mind your manners?" Minoto giggled and it made him feel like being taught a lesson. "Sorry." He shook his head. "It's okay. I am here to tell you that I was the one who brought you here." This made him gasped.

"Then you know about all the Uchihas now..is that correct?" He asked. Naruto looked down sadly. Minoto just turned to see Naruto sad so he asked. "Nii-san, why are you sad?" Naruto patted his brother's head and said. "No, everything's fine Minoto. Everything are all fine." Sasuke tightened his fists. Then he felt a hand on his head. He looked up to see Naruto put his hand on his head. "It's okay to cry, Sasuke." He for the first time cried. His tears wouldn't stop soon.

"Oh, so how's your shoulder?" He asked after let Sasuke calmed down. He still sniffing, but said. "It's getting better."

"Good. Oh I want to asked you something. You can answer yes or no up to you." Naruto asked him. He nodded. "So you don't have anyone to live with you now, so…do you want to live with us?" He asked. He shocked. He just shouted out. "Yes! I want to."

"Okay, then today after you recovered we'll get your things okay?" Naruto asked. "Sure!"

Minoto snapped out and jumped out of his lap and asked. "Nii-san, Sasuke-nii will live with us? Is that true? Really?" Then he saw a smile. "Yes, Minoto."

"Yeah! I have two brothers now." He then hugged Sasuke. He didn't know how to respond. Never in his life someone truly care about him like these two blonds. His parents, brother, and others all disrespect him because he was bad at everything. He hugged Minoto back.

Naruto just happy that Sasuke felt like a family now, but he was concerned about what Itachi said. Hate makes you strong. Love makes you weak. How is that possible?

Sasuke saw how Naruto is frustrated, so he asked. "Are you okay, Naruto?" Naruto snapped out from his thoughts. "No, no, everything are all fine."

"Oh okay." He said.

"Now, now, Minoto let Sasuke rest first and we'll be going home now okay?" He said to Minoto which make him do puppy eyes. Begging for him to stay for a little longer. "No, Minoto you can't use that on me anymore. We have to go home now. Bye Sasuke." Minoto waved hand to him. "Bye, see you soon." Then the door was closed.

He never felt relief and happy like this before. But still the incident wasn't something he had expected. But he had brothers and he will make himself better. He realized about Itachi's advice.

_'Friends and families learn from them. What is the word truly means. You would gain power by it.'_

He closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm sure I'll know it soon." and then he slept.

* * *

_'5 years later'_

Naruto, Minoto, and Sasuke had been in the same class. The girls' target is Naruto. They are all his fans. Sasuke was still a loser in the class, but Naruto had been teaching him some Uchiha basic techniques like fireball jutsu. Today's exams were doing a bunshin and throwing kunais.

Their teacher, Umino Iruka started to call them to throw the kunai one by one in front of the academy. The students were called and they can throw the kunai but missed the target.

"Now, Namikaze Naruto please come forward." Naruto started walking forward to the teacher and the girls were wildly awake. They were screaming. "Naruto! go!" Sakura and Ino were talking together. "Look how cute he is, Ino." Sakura said. "Yeah."

Naruto closed his eyes and then threw the kunais at the middle of target. The shots were all perfect. Then he just turned around and put his hands back into the pocket and walked back. Sakura was amazed. "Did you see that? He threw them perfectly while his eyes were closed. Amazing." Ino just said. "Yeah…I see."

When he was walking back, he looked at the pink hair girl and he blushed a little bit, but try to hide it. He looked at her, trying to make sure she didn't notice.

Naruto stood beside Minoto and Sasuke and said. "You both do your best, okay?" He patted their heads. "Sure, nii-san." Minoto said. "Okay."

"Now Namikaze Minoto please step forward." Iruka called the younger blond.

Minoto was timid because he never be in front of people before. He took his kunais and concentrated.

"Minoto looked cute like his brother." The girls said.

Minoto then threw the kunais, but missed only one kunai. The other kunais were perfect, but that missed only one centimeter. "It's okay, Minoto. It's your first time. Don't worry." Then he heard many people said. "Yeah, don't worry." He then smiled and went to Naruto and Sasuke.

"It's okay, Minoto. You make me proud. Only one kunai don't think much." He smiled at Minoto.

"Uchiha Sasuke, please step forward." When he heard his name was called. He shivered. He was poor at throwing kunais and doing bunshin. "It's your turn, Sasuke. Do your best." Then he stepped forward.

He shakily grabbed the kunais, but he heard some people said. "Uchiha Sasuke, I think that he is improving by now. He had a great brother after all." Another voice. "Who knows maybe that baka still baka."

He then threw the kunais out. One out of five. But he noticed that the kunai that had been perfect was so strong that it go through the log, which shocked everyone except the two blonds. "Uchiha Sasuke, please step backward." Sasuke walked sadly to Naruto and Minoto. "Sorry, I should done that better." Naruto then chuckled. "Silly, you made me proud."

"Eh?"

"Look how you strong are you. It made through the log, you see that? that showed how powerful and mighty you are." he said. "Thank you, Naruto."

After that they went back into the room. They performed the bunshin and only Naruto that made more than a clone. Now it was Sasuke's turn. Sasuke walked in front of the class. He then gathered chakra and then shouted. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" The clone he made was simply somehow not strong and it's was unstable.

"Uchiha Sasuke, failed." That made Sasuke's heart broke. It was torned into pieces. He slowly made a way back to his seat. Naruto patted his back. "It's okay, Sasuke. I'll help you passed. I'll talked to the teacher and beg him to let you pass."

"It's okay, Naruto. I want to talk by myself. I also promise to myself that I will be in the same level as you and Minoto do." He said.

"Okay."

* * *

_'Later that evening.'_

Mizuki then came to see Sasuke by himself. He led Sasuke to the place and have a secret conversation.

"So Uchiha Sasuke, I heard you failed the exam." He said with some sort of evil feeling in the voice. Sasuke just nodded. "Do you want me to help you pass?" Sasuke just stared at him. "How?"

"You go get the scroll in the hokage mansion for me. In the scroll have a forbidden jutsu called 'Taijuu Kage bunshin no jutsu' If you can do that, you would be promote to genin like Naruto or Minoto." After he said finished, he saw that Sasuke wasn't there anymore. He smirked evilly.

_'What a stupid child…Get tricked easily.'_

Sasuke had found the scroll and began to ran outside into the forest. He want to practice the jutsu even though he was weak at reading, but he at least can try. He began to read and read. This isn't going to be easy like he thought.

* * *

_'Meanwhile with Naruto'_

He was thinking that where is Sasuke. He knew that he was asking the teacher to let him pass, but it shouldn't take him this long. He started to get worry now. He went to ask Iruka about this. When he asked him, he said that Sasuke didn't came to ask him. He realized that another teacher that was there to was Mizuki.

Then the third came to them and said that Sasuke had stole the forbidden scroll. When he heard that, he told Iruka and Minoto to come with him. They rushed into the forest (Naruto remember Sasuke's chakra so he can follow).

"I think Mizuki was behind all this thing. Besides he always want the scroll. We have to hurry or maybe Sasuke will get hurt." They all jumped branch to branch, hoping they would reach to Sasuke before Mizuki or else something bad will happen.

Mizuki was walking to Sasuke. Sasuke gasped and picked up the scroll. "What are you doing?" Mizuki just walked to him with a kunai. "I want that scroll. Give it to me." Sasuke knew at that time he was tricked. He then punch Mizuki in the face and went and hide behind a tree.

"You know you are just a loser! Don't have any talent or special at anything. You are just a waste!" Mizuki shouted. "You didn't know that Naruto is a m— " "Mizuki!"

Iruka, Naruto, and Minoto came from no where to be appeared in front of the tree. Sasuke just came out of the tree and shouted. "Iruka-sensei! Naruto! Minoto!" Naruto shouted. "Sasuke stop right where you ar— !" He then get kicked to the stomach and flew to many trees. "Nii-san! Why you!" Minoto charged at Mizuki, but get punched right across the face, making him fell to the ground.

_'Naruto! Minoto! I have to do something! I maybe can try the bunshin that I just learned.'_ Sasuke realized again that Mizuki threw a giant shuriken at him. He didn't have time to move, so he just wait for pain to come. But when he opened his eyes, he saw that Iruka protected him.

"You are not a loser, Sasuke. You are Uchiha Sasuke of the leaf." He then fell to the ground. "You…you hurt Naruto, Minoto, and Iruka-sensei. I won't let you go." He made a hand sign. "Taijuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Then about hundreds of Sasuke clones appeared.

_'Wow…Sasuke, you really did this…'_ Naruto thought.

_'Cool..'_ Minoto thought.

_'He made a highly kage level bunshin….You really are unpredictable, Sasuke.'_ Iruka thought.

"Now you have some fun already, what about I have mine now?" Sasuke said. Then all Sasuke's clones attack Mizuki. Mizuki just screamed out in pain.

After a while, Mizuki was captured and now Iruka went to Sasuke. "I have something for you, Sasuke. Close your eyes." He closed his eyes. When he opened again. "Congratulations you passed the test!" Iruka tied Sasuke a headband. "Yeah! Thank you very much, Iruka-sensei!"

"Oh…Naruto! Minoto! Are you guys alright?!" He ran to them to check them both. Minoto had a red cheek from a punch nothing much. Naruto had a back ache for a while, nothing much to worry. They get Iruka to the hospital to fix his back that got hit by the shuriken.

Three of them were exhausted, so they were walking through the street going home. "Ne nii-san, I asked Iruka-sensei already and he said that tomorrow will be the day that he will tell the teams and meet our new teachers. I really want to be with you two." Minoto said with excitement.

"Oh, it's tomorrow? I also want to be with you both." Sasuke said. "What about you, Naruto?"

"I can be with anyone." He then keep his cool in touch by putting his hands back in the pockets. Sasuke just whined. "Awww, just tell us who do you want to be with?" "Anyone."

"Okay…." Sasuke said in defeat.

When they reached home, they eat dinner then showered. After that they went to slept with Naruto thinking of that little cherry blossom angel. He hoped that his team would be four people. Then he slept.

* * *

Okay that's the first chapter. I will continue this for sure, but I will stop writing other stories for a while. I have interest in this story.

If you have any opinions or suggestions about this, please review. I really need it. It kept me from continue on writing.

Keep messaging me or review!

Thanks a lot, everyone!

Sagesixpath out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. I was gone for like months now. I was really having a depression on how the ending ended and Masashi's interview. I'm in recovering the event. Also I'm having trouble thinking of an idea now, since this is the reverse and I'm trying to make something new. Still a problem. With all the homeworks and projects that are coming a lot, makes me gone away from the fanfictions. But anyways I will try to have my time on my unfinished stories too. Please **Review**, I really need it.

* * *

**Reverse chapter 2: Team up guys!  
**

The next morning Naruto woke up and surprised to see that Sasuke and Minoto were all up already. He thought that it might because of the team selection today, so they are kinda excited. He got up and showered, eat breakfast and headed toward the academy with the other two.

"So Sasuke, are you interested of any girl yet?" Naruto asked him. He just shyly nodded. "Who?"

"Haruno Sakura." He said the name. He didn't expect him to say her name. He also had interested in her, so he was going to make sure that he had more possibility that she will like him secretly. When they arrived, they were sitting at the same seats while waiting for the teacher.

The door opened and shown Umino Iruka who showed up in the room with a paper in his hand. The students bowed to him and sat down the same. Iruka coughed and then make an announcement.

"Okay, class. Today will be the day you will get assign in teams. Before I'll tell you the teams, there will be one team that have four people in their team based on the knowledge and the people I have heard from hokage-sama."

Then he began to called out the teams. Then he called the members of the team seven. "Haruno Sakura." The first person was called out. She gulped nervously and prayed in her head that let it be Naruto and Minoto who would be in her team. 'Please let it be Naruto or Minoto. Please…'

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke after being heard that his name was called out, stood up and cheered loudly. Sakura shivered.

"Namikaze Naruto." Naruto stayed the same feeling. Plain face. Sakura blushed slightly and shyly stared at him.

"And..Namikaze Minoto." Ah, so this was the team that has four members in the team. Sakura inside was already at outer space. She was celebrated in her mind happily that she got to be with Naruto and Minoto, but other side being with Sasuke. Will she get annoyed.

As the other teams were called out. The three walked up to Sakura to meet her as a teammate.

"Hello, Sakura-san." Naruto said as he reached out his hand to shake with her. Manners came first. Then he started introduced Sasuke and Minoto. "So this is Sasuke and this is my brother, Minoto. Nice to meet you, Sakura-san." As he gave her a small smile. Sakura was blushing. She shook her hand with his.

"Hello, Sakura!" Sasuke called her happily. Sakura just waved at him.

Naruto then went to get the paper from Iruka to know that who will be their teacher. He read. The son of the white fang. Gotta be interesting. Been in anbu before. Jounin rank. Got sharingan from his teammate, Uchiha Obito, who died in a mission.

There's a sentence which had been noticed. 'He had been one of the fourth hokage, Namikaze Minato's students.' He smirked. He kept the paper and went to the group.

"We're gotta go at the roof to meet with out sensei." He said. Then they walked through the door.

* * *

When they got at the roof, no one come. So they thought that their sensei might have something to do before coming there. But they waited for two hours and then Sasuke just shouted out.

"Where is our new damn sensei?! This is two hours late already!"

"Shut up and wait Sasuke." Sakura said annoyed.

After that there was a poof behind them. Then the grey hair ninja man was behind them.

"Yo!" Kakashi said.

"You're late!" Sakura, Minoto, and Sasuke shouted except for Naruto who just ignored the presence of their sensei.

"Okay, first of all you guys need to introduce yourself. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are…you don't have to know. My dislikes are also not your business. My dream is..I haven't think of that. Now your turn." He finished as he pointed to Sasuke. They all sweated.

'Weird…' They all thought.

Sasuke then stood up and shouted. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke! My likes are tomatoes, pranking people, and training. My dislikes are bad people and being ignore. My dream is to become a great ninja, so that people will respect me." Kakashi nodded then pointed to Minoto.

"My name is Namikaze Minoto. My likes are training with my big brother, reading, and making new friends. My dislikes are people who betrayed their friends or comrades and liars. My dream is to become a great ninja like my big brother does!" He smiled. Kakashi found a pure chakra from this little boy.

'Such warm and friendly chakra…This kid is really on a good side, isn't he…'

"Next, you pinkie." Kakashi said and which cause Sakura mad.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are reading, hangout with friends, and…*looked toward Naruto*…"

Kakashi sweated. 'Is this how girls react nowadays?'

"My dislikes are perverts, annoying people, and Sasuke!" Sasuke just made a puppy face. "My dream is to be a great medic like one of sannins, Senju Tsunade." She said.

"Good, now your turn." Kakashi said.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto. My likes are gaining more power and being with Minoto. My dislikes are..too many. My dream is to kill a certain man and proof to the world that I'm the greatest ninja."

Kakashi glared at the boy. 'Such killer intent.' With that he closed the book and announced to the four of them about their training.

"Tomorrow meet me at the training ground seven at eight and don't eat your breakfast." With that he left. The four of them stopped and talked except Naruto. Sakura was looking down at her feet with concerns.

'Am I great enough? I mean Naruto and Minoto already powerful, for Sasuke I think he also have power inside him..what about me?' She thought. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Naruto's. He then gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry about your strength, Sakura-san. I mean your intelligence is great. So, don't think much. If you will excuse me, I will have to go train now." With that he left the sight. She looked at his back and felt her confidence rising up.

'Thank you..Naruto'

Minoto sighed. He couldn't believe how his brother was so..calm and so cold sometimes. But it's him. He is his brother, so he can't force him to change himself. "What do you think about tomorrow, Sasuke?"

"I think it will be awesome! I will show him that I am strong and proof him." He then smiled. "Oh, Sakura! Do you want to train together? I mean it's going to be fun." Sasuke asked. Sakura just said. "Sorry, but no. I will go train by myself. Bye." Sakura said and left.

Minoto thought and looked around and then. "Oh man! I'll be late on training with nii-san. See you soon, Sasuke!" He then ran off, praying he didn't miss the training.

Sasuke was left alone.

He thought about it and hurried to the forest. The wind was blowing against his face. Today was windy. He wondered why. When he arrived at the destination, he saw Naruto with his eyes closed and the targets around the rocks and trees. He secretly watched behind the tree.

Naruto then jumped high about 12 to 15 feet high and held out eight kunais and threw six kunais at the targets and the other two hit the other twos which made it hit every targets in every directions.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto is definitely his idol not like his stupid older brother, Itachi. Then Naruto opened his eyes, to his surprise his left eye was red and his right eye was orange. Naruto stood still for a while and deactivated his eyes back to blue color and said.

"I know you're there, Sasuke."

Sasuke then jumped out and shouted. "How and when did you know I was there?"

"I know you're there from the beginning since I can sense your chakra." Naruto said as he saw Sasuke crossed his arms. He leaned his back against the tree and asked. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

"I just want to train in the forest and I passed by and saw you, so I watched you." He said. "I'll go train now, so see you later!" Sasuke said as he waved. Naruto just replied. 'Hmph.' like usual.

Naruto looked at his hands and thought. 'Am I strong enough? No, I need to get stronger so I can kill that man…I want power! Just why…' He then stopped his training and using chakra to his feet to walked on the tree, and slept on the large tree branch.

* * *

Minoto, on the other side who was running through the forest was shouting for his brother. He can't find him anywhere. He was tired and just fell on the floor. He thought only one person in his mind.

'Nii-san…' Then he passed out.

"Is that the demon's brother?" The ninja behind the tree whispered.

"Yes, he is. Let's take him and make that demon pay for what it did to us." Then they carried him into a cave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto who was sleeping woke up after sensing his brother's chakra with two unknowns' chakra. He jumped down the tree and ran toward the chakra.

Naruto then went into the cave and looked around. It was totally dark. He then making hand seals and his left hand was on fire. He then saw Minoto was tied with the rock, unmoving.

"Minoto!"

He then saw two ninjas appeared behind him and send a kick at his back, sent him to the wall next to Minoto. "Who are you?" He asked.

"We are ninjas from Konoha and you demon killed our parents! And now we will take your brother away from you, to make you feel how it is to lose those love ones." One of the ninjas said as he put the kunai against Minoto's neck. That's when Minoto regained consciousness.

"Minoto, don't move!" Naruto shouted. "Please, don't hurt him." He begged the ninja. The ninja just laughed. "Do you think I would stop after what you've done?" He then pushed the kunai to his neck made it bleed a little bit. Minoto just looked at Naruto and smiled. Naruto just shocked. How could he still be smiling?

"Thank you for everything..nii-san." Then a tear rolled down his face and it fell on the ground. Right when it fell on the ground, Naruto's anger burst. He rushed to Minoto with his eyes flared opened. The two ninjas just tightened their fists and began to ran to Naruto with then kunais. Naruto kicked one of them and fell. The other ninja sped up and tried to punch Naruto, but Naruto catched it.

"No one…will get away from hurting my brother…I mean..NO ONE!" Then he punched the man again and again until the man passed out from blood loss. After he finished with one of two ninjas, the other one came from the back and slashed his back, which made a long line. He then fell with a painful look on his face.

"Nii-san!" Minoto yelled out, unable to watch the ninja tortured his brother. He tried to kicked, but it didn't affect the rope at all. The ninja had an evil smirk on his face. "If I can't let your brother go, I'll let you go to hell instead demon." The ninja grabbed Naruto's collar and began punching his face, as blood spattered everywhere.

"No! Stop it! Please, stop!" Minoto cried out. As he watched helplessly. He cried out and felt two familiar chakras hugged him from behind. He knew those chakras. He just knew. His parents. He then felt power rising up and blue chakra surrounded his body. The chakra was powerful and it finally made the rope torned off.

Minoto glared at the man. "Do not lay a finger on nii-san, you stupid ninja!" As he sent a powerful chakra through his hand. "Shinra Tensei!" As the force sent the ninja against the wall, knocked out. Minoto returned normal, not knowing what happened and quickly ran up to Naruto.

"Nii-san…Nii-san!" Minoto called out. Naruto's passed out from losing too much blood and as to Minoto, he carried Naruto's body to hospital, even though Naruto's body was heavier than he thought.

* * *

He banged through the door, yelling for helps. "Please help him! Please someone!" Then a familiar woman came, rushing to him. It was Rin. (Okay, in this story Rin never dies. Whoo hoo!) She took Naruto's body from him and laid him on a stretcher and went into an emergency room.

Then a nurse came and asked him. "Do you have any injuries, kid?" Minoto just shook his head, and about to ran to his brother, but someone held him back.

"Oji-san, please let me go! I have to see him! Let. Go. Off. Me!" He yelled out, which made people around him stared at him. Hiruzen sighed and told him that. "He'll be okay. Calm down."

After taking deep breaths, Hiruzen let go of him and let him sit down. He sat beside him and asking. "Minoto, how did this all happened? Do you know?" Minoto kept looking down at the floor.

"There were two Konoha nins kidnapped while I passed out. After that I found myself in the cave, being tied. He..He fought the ninjas by himself and I saw him being slashed at the back, and getting punches. I can't do anything, none! Then I felt something inside me like there was some chakras give me power. Then my mind just blanked out and I..I knew again that I beat those ninjas..But in the end, I can't help him, oji-san…I just..can't…"

Hiruzen after heard the story, he was surprised. This little boy beated the ninjas by himself. "Minoto, you did the right thing. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. You did protected your brother, so don't let these feelings let you down." Hiruzen patted his back and left for paperworks. Leaving Minoto to wait.

After waiting for freaking two hours, Rin came out of the room. Minoto stood up and asked her. "How is he? Is he alright? Does he have a lot of injuries? Anything serious?" Rin just sighed in relief. "Everything's going to be alright, Minoto. Don't worry. He will be fine, but now he still hasn't woke up yet." She said. Minoto sighed.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course! You're his brother. How can I not going to let you see him?" She said as she opened the door. Minoto just ran up to his brother and sat down, watching all the monitors and wires. Rin closed her eyes and said.

"I know you're there, Kakashi. Come out." As he showed up.

"Is he okay?" He asked and she nodded. "Minoto love his brother with all his heart even Naruto has a cold heart sometimes." Then she left to write a report of his injury.

* * *

Inside the room, Minoto squeezed his brother's hand tightly while sobbing. "You were protecting me and I can't help you…I just useless…You were being punch and slash, but I just watched hopelessly…I'm so sorry…" He then put his head into his hands, and let the exhaustion took him.

After Minoto was sleep, Naruto woke up in a white room. He looked around and ah…the hospital.

'The hospital…What happened while I'm out?' He thought as he saw his brother, sitting beside him. He then saw bandage around Minoto's neck. It was the wound that the ninja did to him. He clenched his fist. He still not strong enough. The thought was interrupted by Minoto, who was yawning. But then Minoto saw Naruto sat up and threw his arms around him, and hugged him.

"Nii-san!" He hugged for a while. Naruto just rubbed his back and said. "I'm here…"

"I...I was so scared! You're hurt because of me..If it wasn't because of m— " He then felt his brother just patted his head. "Don't worry..I'm happy…This tell me that I'm not..strong enough…" Naruto said as he was falling asleep, but he could saw Sasuke watching him with those eyes. Those glares. Naruto just sighed.

"Why the hell did you do that?! Why did you hurt yourself?! Just why! Answer me!" Sasuke shouted at him as he pulled Naruto up by his collar. Naruto looked at him and could see his worry in his eyes. "It's because..he's my brother." Sasuke after hearing those words, loose his grabbed from him and chuckle. "You still have that good side of yours…" He mumbled.

"What did you say, Sasuke?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing!"

"By the way, tomorrow is our exam so prepare for it!" Sasuke said as he waved back. Naruto just stared and sighed in defeat. He felt a powerful chakra from Minoto. Did Minoto gain new power? The power was so powerful that if he used it against him, he would have lost.

"I think I will go check out now." Naruto said, wanting to go home. Minoto pushed him back on bed. "You need to stay here, nii-san." Naruto made a glare at him, but he just said. "I'll stay for another few hours and I'll go check out. That's not a request, Minoto. It's an order."

Minoto was terrified. He took a step back and silence. He nodded and walked out the door. He mumbled. "You've changed…"

Naruto laid down on the bed and thought. He knew himself that he had the nine-tailed demon within him. He closed his eyes. If he wanted to gain more new powers, he need to have a conversation with the king of bijuu. He studied more than usual kids. He already knew to his before generations.

* * *

He woke up again in a dark place. With a big cage in front of him and a seal.

"I have been watching you, kid. You are stronger than I have thought before." A voice called.

"I know it's you, nine tails." He said.

"What are you doing here or what do you want?" Nine tails asked.

"I'm here to be friends with you. I wanna learn new things from you. About everything. I know this is too much to ask, but could you help me. I want to gain more new powers. A lot more. If you help me, I let you free. But one thing you can't control me or do anything bad. You will be my partner."

Nine tails stared at him in disbelief. No one ever be friends with bijuus other than..old grandpa, the sage of six paths. After burst out laughing and said.

"You know kid. You are the first person to actually be friends with the bijuu. And..I will be friends with you but you need to let me out of this seal. I won't try to go out. Promise."

"That is enough to me." Naruto said as he pulled out the seal. The nine tails got out and turned himself into mini-version, so that he can talk properly with him.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto."

"Kurama..My name's Kurama."

"Okay, partner."

* * *

He then woke up again in the room. Ah, it was already the day he need to take exam with his team. He took off the hospital gown and changed to his normal clothes. Blue shirt and black pants with two katanas at the back of the shirt. He walked out the room and went to check out. After saying he was okay, they let him leave.

He was walking back home, noticing the familiar pink haired person, it was Sakura. He saw her with Minoto and Sasuke. He walked up and saw them called him. "Hello, Naruto/ Nii-san!" Naruto gave them a small smile. He walked up to Sakura and grabbed her hand.

"Don't be afraid. We'll pass for sure." He then gave her a true smile. Sakura then looked at him and smiled. Sasuke looked at him with jealous eyes and shouted out. "Hey, Naruto! I will be the one who will acknowledge my power to everyone before you. Remember my words!" Naruto just stared at him.

"Then I will grow stronger than you." Naruto said putting his hands in the pockets.

Kakashi then appeared in front of them.

"It's time now." They slowly walked behind Kakashi except Sasuke, who was jumping in excitement. They stopped in the middle of the training ground. Kakashi coughed and turned to them. Looking at each of them and compare to himself when he was a kid.

Naruto sure like him, but he just lost in the darkness still he still had some good side.

Minoto is like Minato.

Sasuke is like Obito.

Sakura is like Rin.

Is the history going to repeat itself?

He then thought a moment and said. "Now there will be two parts of the test. First it will be individual test which you will confront me 1:1. The other test will be the whole team facing me. The team's challenge is that there will be only three that will pass, and the other one will fail and have to go learn at academy again.

All four sweated.

"Now who will go first? How about you, young blond?" said as pointing at Minoto. Minoto timidly stepped forward and pulled the kunai out. "You three go sit first and watch your teammate." The three walked under the tree. Sasuke and Sakura sat down, but Naruto just stood and laid his back against the tree, arms crossed.

'Now how strong is he. The little brother of the prodigy.' Kakashi thought as he continue to read the book. Minoto saw that Kakashi still read the book and ignored him. He was kinda angry. Why didn't he having attention with him, and not the book.

Minoto charged forward and went to Kakashi. Kakashi used his hand to blocked himself from Minoto. Minoto tried to punch him again and again. Kakashi then used.

"Wind style: Wind cut!" The wind was coming straight at Minoto. Minoto made hand signs and took a deep inhale and focus on his chakra.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" Then the fireball had a great advantage when approach the wind. So the fireball got bigger in size. Kakashi was a little bit surprised because usually genins still haven't got enough chakra to make it turn into elements. But he was wrong.

Kakashi now kept his book and focused on Minoto. 'Now things get interesting..' Kakashi then dashed to him without knowing he got kicked at the back and flew about a meter away. Minoto then got up. He turned to look at Naruto. He was always behind his back. Always. He was never will be better than him. Never. Never. He saw those eyes. Those ones that were always so cold, now looking at him. I will surpass him. I will.

I will never lose to him.

Or anyone.

Then he charged his chakra and huge amount of chakra flowed around his body. He then looked up at Kakashi with more confidence. The blue chakra turned into big blue wings and the marks appeared on his hand. Kakashi blocked the force with his arms and looked up.

"I called this.. — He then closed his eyes and opened once again dark blue eyes.— The dragon mode."

The other three were looking at Minoto in awesomeness except for Naruto who was looking carefully. Then Sasuke said. "Wow! Minotooo! You are so cool!" Sasuke then knew again and touched his face. Sweats. Can he be strong like that? He shook his head. He will definitely can be that strong.

Sakura was super shocked. How a genin have that kind of power? If Minoto be this strong already, how would Naruto be?

Minoto took a step forward and it already created a small force within each steps. The thing Kakashi can do is to reveal the sharingan. Sasuke was shocked to see his sensei have the sharingan, even he isn't an Uchiha.

Minoto looked at him with darker eyes. He put his hand up and said.

"Dragon force."

The earth had shaken by the genin. The blue chakra that turned into wings is making a powerful chakra. When he gained enough chakra in the wings, he said.

"Go." The wings threw the bomb to Kakashi. Kakashi was trying the block himself, but when the bomb got closer. He read Minoto's words. He said 'Force'. Then the chakra exploded and he was forced to the ground and the chakra disappeared.

Minoto smiled and made a quick dash and was in front of Kakashi with a huge amount chakra in his fist. Kakashi was using the Raikiri before he will get injured with that attack. Then when they were about to clashed into each other. They both stopped in front of each other, while their attacks disappeared.

Kakashi stared at him to see him grin. He was impressed by a single genin. This kid can be the hokage with his pure heart and with a great power.

Minoto then stood up straightly and deactivated the dragon mode. Then Naruto and others walked to him and thought it was awesome. "It was awesome, Minoto!"

Naruto then stared at him and smiled. "You did great, Minoto." Those words that he really want to hear it from his mouth. It finally came. He was proud of himself. Then a sound of clapping was heard. Kakashi was clapping to him.

"You did a great job, Minoto. If those attacks still going on, I would probably lose to you. So this performance, I would like to give a pass on individual test."

Minoto was jumping cheerfully. They said a congratulations to him and then went back on listening to Kakashi. "Ahem, the next person will be Sakura." Sakura was nervous when she heard her name was being called out. She never been fighting with a jounin before.

"You will did well on this one. I'm sure of it. Use your intelligence." Naruto said and then whispered. "Sakura-chan." Sakura was surprised with the suffix of -chan. She smiled as she thought of a plan. She tried to looked around her of the environment if the place will help or not.

'Haruno Sakura, I heard this girl is intelligence and the top of class for overall kunoichis. Even she isn't as smart as Shikamaru or Naruto who both had IQ over 200. But still she would impressed me with her plan.' After that he used the headband to cover his left again and went back on reading.

Sakura then thought about something. So she create a bushin and let the clone fight with him. The clone started to sending kicks and punches, while the real Sakura threw many shurikens to him. When the shurikens almost hit him. She done a jutsu.

"Shurikens clone!" Then many shurikens appeared in front of him.

Kakashi saw it was coming, so he used his kunais and trying to hit them as much as possible. He noticed that it wasn't going to end soon, so he used a jutsu.

"Earth style: Earth wall!" The ground began to shake and a crater appeared. He used this moment to went to Sakura, but he saw that she wasn't there anymore. He looked around.

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu."

The water dragon was coming at him and he got no chance and he got hit. Sakura came out of no where, watching the scene. She saw that Kakashi was laying on the ground. Did she win?

"Poof!" The Kakashi on the ground disappeared. She was surprised. Again she felt someone with a kunai behind her. "You have no choice but to surrender, Sakura." Sakura stood still and smirked.

"I know this was coming, sensei." Sakura turned into leaves. Kakashi felt his body can't move and he knew something was wrong. His eyes widened. 'Genjutsu!" He tried to cancel, but failed. But what kind of genjutsu is this? An aware made his skin shivered. Then he heard his name was being called.

"Kakashi!"

He knew that sound too well. The sound that he wanted to heard it again. He turned around.

"Obito?"

Then he was stabbed by a kunai. He was looking at Obito, shock. "Why did you left me?"

He was punch in the face. "I hate you, Kakashi." Then Obito disappeared. He woke up again in the same field, same training ground. Sakura was worried. Kakashi felt water at his cheek. He touched and was shocked. He was crying? He was cut off by Sakura.

"Did I went too far, sensei?" She asked. Never thought it would affect her sensei like this. Kakashi shook his head and stood up while brushing himself off. He patted Sakura's head and said.

"No, you didn't. You just made like almost a B or A-rank genjutsu. I'm really proud of you and I'm sure your kaa-chan and tou-chan will proud of you too."

Sakura found it was the coolest moment she ever have in whole life. She never got someone appreciated her like this before. Her childhood years were horrible. She got bullied because of her forehead. But when she heard comments like this, really make her want to improve herself.

"And the case of trapping me in that genjutsu and succeed. — She gulped— you passed the individual test." She was probably in happiest mode right now. She then went back to the three. They all clapped their hands with Sasuke shouted.

"That was awesome, Sakura! I could never be good at genjutsu." She said. "Thanks, Sasuke." She looked at Naruto. He made a small smile and he walked beside her and whispered in her ears. "See? You did it like I said." and he went back to others. Sakura was blushing heavily, so she put her face in her hands and walked to her place.

Kakashi thought. 'Sakura and Minoto. They had a different abilities. Sakura will be kind of knowledge and planning, so she should be at the defense and maybe attack sometimes. For Minoto, he had a power inside of him without knowing. He will possibly be at the attack.' He looked at Sasuke and Naruto. They totally have different personalities.

This team might be the greatest team in this generation.

"Now, who should I pick on?" He said. Sasuke just waved his hands and shouting. "Me! Me!" Kakashi sighed. "Okay." and they walked to at the center again.

Sasuke was looking at his hands and said. "I can do it..I can do it.." And he tightened his headband and pulled out the kunai. Kakashi went back on reading. Sasuke then ran up to him, sending kicks and punches.

Kakashi dodged every movements without even looking.

He jumped above Sasuke and grabbed his neck and threw him to the tree. Sasuke fell back against the tree and saw Kakashi was coming straightly at him.

He quickly stood up and tried to punch Kakashi, but he caught it. Sasuke looked at Kakashi in the eyes. Those eyes. Those eyes that will never respect. Those eyes that will always ignore him.

Kakashi then said. "Are you really Itachi's brother.." That name, that name that will always caught his attention. Kakashi backed away from the boy. Sasuke ran up to him and send him a punch in the face. Kakashi then touched his nose and groaned. "Ow."

"Why are you so weak?" Kakashi got a kick in his gut and coughed.

"Why aren't you strong like your brother?" He then got a punch and was sent away about half meter away fro the little Uchiha.

"I am not his brother. I cut that a long time ago now, so don't you even dare to relate me and him..Never.."

And the moment he finished off the sentence. He was pinned to the ground.

"Never let your guards down." Kakashi said. Sasuke then pulled a scroll out from his pocket and pulled the scroll out. With that a blade came out from the scroll. He picked up and was about to slash Kakashi when he jumped out of the way.

"I'm not that loser anymore." He held the blade in his hand.

He dashed to Kakashi. "I have decided to be a kenjutsu user." He then used a jutsu.

"Kenjutsu style: Moon dance!"

Sasuke then held his blade tightly and danced with it. He was fighting with one of jounin. He will make sure he will make sure that he prove to him that he is strong. One step with a blade.

He then focused on his chakra. I can do this. "Kage bushin!" Then three Sasuke's clones came and dashed toward Kakashi and they were at the different spots.

One at the north side

One at the south side

One at the east side

One at the west side

They all stroked their blades to the ground and said. "Moon Light seal!" and the light from the sky came to be appeared at the blades and form seals that Kakashi never see before.

Kakashi tried to ran to one of Sasuke's clones, but he was being pushed out with the light.

"Kakashi-sensei, this Moon Light seal will seal your movements. Your movements would be written on this scroll and it will remembered it."

Never heard the jutsu. Never heard this kind of effects. Never ever had a loser in class that had his own jutsu. Kakashi just said. "But you are wrong with something." He disappeared.

A clone?!

Kakashi then used a kunai against the real Sasuke's throat. "Surrender." Sasuke cancelled his jutsu and fell to the ground. "I surrender." Sasuke was clenching the grass. He should have done better. He should have beat him.

"When did you use Kage bushin?" He asked.

"I used it from the start. All the entire time, you were facing a clone." Ah, that's why. He was disappointed. "So does this mean I failed?" Kakashi shook his head.

"You have prove me with your own jutsu. The jutsu was powerful, but it still lacking something. But anyways, you passed this individual test too. Go join Sakura and Minoto." He smiled.

Sasuke jumped around happily. He then looked at Naruto and saw a glare coming at him. He wondered why Naruto sent a glare to him. Naruto was looked at the ground, frustrating.

'How did Sasuke, the loser of the class can make a jutsu by himself? And that jutsu was probably like an A-rank jutsu..Tch, so annoying.'

"Now, it's your turn. Namikaze Naruto." Kakashi said. Naruto calmly walked behind Kakashi. Without even thinking, Kakashi kept his book and revealed the sharingan. He knew that he can't hold back with this kid.

Naruto opened his eyes again with one red eye and one orange eye. He grabbed the kunais in his pocket and threw it in the sky. The moment it was in the sky, he used an incredible speed and kicked Kakashi in the front. He then again dashed to once first his place and grabbed the kunais and threw it to Kakashi.

Kakashi blocked it with his kunai. He didn't even breath for a second and Naruto was coming at him with a jutsu. "Fire style: Fire dragon jutsu." The fire dragon came at Kakashi. Kakashi then used a water jutsu.

"Water style: Water wall!" The water wall was surrounding Kakashi. To protect Kakashi from the fire. After the water dissolved, Naruto wasn't tired at all. But those attacks made Kakashi totally shocked.

"Can you come at me with your full strength? Stop holding back already." Naruto said.

Kakashi then went to him with full speed that the other three can't see him clearly. But unfortunately, he was getting kick in the stomach and went flew back again.

"If this is your best, then I will show some jutsus of mine." Naruto said as orange chakra surrounding him like a phoenix. His eyes stared at the sharingan user. The atmosphere of the fight got more intense.

Kakashi then went straight head to head to him. He ran with a kunai, but the sudden burst out of the chakra force him to back away.

"Fire style:" Naruto said as he inhaled and then shouted. "Fire roar!" And the fire that he was attacking to Kakashi, it was like a dragon that blowing the fire. He then notice something and flicked his finger and the fire disappeared in the wind.

Kakashi was kinda confused. Why would he stopped? Naruto put his hands in the pocket and said.

"I am strong. You will be able to beat me, but still with that attack you might get burn so I stop."

Kakashi's jaw was dropped. "You passed this test.."

After that he walked back to his place and sat down. The other three were totally shocked of how strong he is. They congrats to him and then continued to listened to their sensei, which was totally a mess.

Kakashi looked at them like they were some weirdos. They were too powerful to be genins. For Sakura, she can be around high genin to low chunin. Minoto, he might be about mid chunin to high chunin. Sasuke, he probably be mid genin to high genin. Naruto, he can be like..high chunin to low jounin.

This team will be the greatest, if they pass this team test.

"Alright, now it's time for the team test." The place was now all silent. They had never work together before and with them for the first time. They might had a really poor teamwork. Naruto still put his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke ran to Kakashi and with a kunai. He was about to plunged the kunai in Kakashi, but Kakashi grabbed his hand and put his hand on the head. With Kakashi now, kunai at the back of Sasuke. Kakashi sighed. "I haven't said start. You sure are a thick head."

He let go of Sasuke. He started to disappeared.

* * *

"Now, let's start the test."

They four were looking at each other and then heard a voice. "The enemy isn't in front of us. So we need to be hide. Think thoughtfully and make a choice. Don't let yourself got in trouble." He said and then Naruto, Minoto, and Sakura went to hide left only Sasuke.

"Do you think I'm a coward? I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I won't go anywhere!"

Kakashi thought in his place. 'This kid has courage, but still he sure is an idiot.'

Sasuke grasped his kunai and then Kakashi appeared behind him. When he was about to turn around.

"Now eat this! One thousand years of death!" Kakashi said as he used the tiger hand seal and then inserted in Sasuke's bottom. Sasuke jumped in the sky like he was being by needle.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke shouted as he flew in the sky and came down hard, unconsciousness. The other three just have blank faces.

Idiot.

'One down, three more.'

Now after that, Minoto, Naruto, and Sakura separated from each other. Minoto walked alone in the forest, trying to look for his sensei. Then Kakashi appeared in the sky.

"Try this! Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" The flame was heading to him and he said. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" Both fires crashed together. Minoto's fireball was bigger, so it was beating Kakashi's fireball.

Kakashi knew it was going to be this way, so he jumped out of the way and went to punch Minoto in the gut. Minoto fell on his knees, but quickly kicked Kakashi.

Kakashi blocked the kick and he grabbed Minoto by the hair, then he do hand jutsus. Knowing again that Minoto was stuck in the ground. Minoto groaned as he looked up at Kakashi. Kakashi smirked. "Even you are great, but you still got some left-opens and some weak points."

Kakashi walked away from the place as he heard Minoto's voice again.

"Hey! Aren't you going to let me go? Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi ignored him so he had to wait for the test to end.

'Two downs, two left. Now, I'll go look for Sakura.' He thought.

On the other side, Sakura was walking in the opposite side of the field. She was looking for others to think of a plan together. But she found none of them. The atmosphere was kinda weird. It was windy and the leaves are blowing. She started to feel a little bit nervous.

She knew again that she found a voice behind the bushes. She looked at it and then she heard a groan. She knew that sound. It was Naruto's.

"Sakura..help.." Naruto called out for her. His body was being stabbed by kunais and he had many cuts. Blood were on his shirt. He used his hand and grabbed the tree and forced himself to stand up.

Sakura was completely terrified. Their sensei done this to him? I mean it's a test, but it couldn't have gone this far. Sakura's tears rolled down her cheeks and she screamed her his name at the top of her lungs.

"Naruto!"

In reality, she was standing motionless with the leaves surrounding her. She was caught in a genjutsu without knowing. She fell forward and laid on the grass. Kakashi stared at her.

'Her genjutsu is great, but when it came for herself. I think that's the weak point, but she still can be a great kunoichi. Now, the only one left is Naruto. I have to be careful.'

Naruto was sleeping on the large tree branch. He waited for his sensei to come to him. He then felt someone's chakra. He awoke and grabbed a kunai.

Kakashi went face to face to Naruto. He made hand signs and made a Raikiri. The Raikiri was lightning's anger and Naruto was staring at it. Kakashi was trying to look at him if he will move or not, but he didn't. Kakashi tried to stop the Raikiri, when it hit Naruto in the chest.

The sharingan sensei tried to refocus of what he had done. The Raikiri went through one of his students' chest. One of his memories came appeared. The memory that he had killed one of the ninjas came flash.

The Naruto in front of him was looking at the branch, still and emotionless. Then it went 'poof' The Sharingan man was shocked because of how Sharingan cannot detected which Naruto was fake one.

Then Naruto came behind him and tried to reach the bell, but Kakashi turned around first for seconds faster than him. Kakashi then catched Naruto and pinned him to the tree.

Naruto put his two hands on the tree and kicked Kakashi away from him. By the time, Kakashi stood up, he found out that he was put in Naruto's trap. He trapped Kakashi in shuriken field, which that if he stepped in a place where have the seal on it. The trap will automatic activated by itself.

"It looks like I win, Kakashi." Naruto said. Kakashi smirked. "Not this time, kid." As Kakashi summoned his blade and darted to him as well as cutting the trap too. The trap began to activate and Naruto stared at him. The shurikens started to appeared more and more.

"You want to die that much?" Naruto asked him. He stared into the Sharingan with no fear. When Kakashi stopped in front of the tree he was at. He looked up and him. There was silence between them. Then Naruto heard the bells behind him and tried to defense himself, but he failed.

Kakashi locked him up with a kunai at his throat. Naruto tried to used his chakra to force him away, but something wasn't right. He can't felt any chakra coming, he glared at Kakashi. "What did you do."

"Oh, I just suppress your chakra when you were trying to kick me. I used one of my seals against you." He said. It was kinda weird because he never expect to be using this against genin. Kakashi kept his kunai away and used his hand and grabbed his throat.

"Now Naruto, I want you to answer me. What do you think of Sasuke? What does he mean to you?" He asked his student. He didn't want his student to turn his back against his teammates.

"Sasuke WAS like a brother to me, until I see him getting stronger. He will be stronger than me in no time. I want power. If I can have a great power, I could even cut that bond between Sasuke and Minoto or anyone." Kakashi saw that was coming and used his glare that was full of anger, disappointment, and even sadness.

"Naruto, power doesn't have to come from yourself. You didn't have to find it by your own. Friends, everyone can help you find that power of yours. Think about that and make a right decision." Before he left he untied Naruto and let him sat down, quiet.

"No.."

* * *

Time skipped to when Naruto, Minoto, and Sakura got the bentos. Sasuke was tied to the log. With Kakashi looking at them. Kakashi sighed. "Okay as you know neither of you guys did get the bells." The four was quiet down. "As a punishment, you all failed." All four of them were eyes widened.

"You..You can't do that!" Sakura shouted. "Well, I can because I have failed all of the teams I've got in the past. So yeah, have fun eating the bento. Goodbye." Kakashi before he left said. "Oh, and one order. Do not feed Sasuke. People who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Remember that." As he looked at Naruto specifically and then left.

"I'm not hungry! Even I didn't I still not hungry." Then his stomach growled. "It looks like your stomach debate your opinion huh, Sasuke-nii." As he was eating bento rice. Sasuke hung his head down. Then he noticed someone wanted to feed him. It was Naruto.

"Naruto.." He then saw Naruto turned away, but still having his bento out for him. Sakura saw this and shakily give it to him while having a little blush. Minoto just happily give it to him.

"You guys.." Sasuke said happily and they started to feed him the food. What they didn't know was that Kakashi was watching them the whole time. He then appeared in front of them, with an angry sound. "You!" Sakura then nervously said. "S-sensei, we can explain! He is our teammate!"

Kakashi heard this and smiled. "This is why..you pass!" Everyone shocked. "How?"

"Well, you guys prove to me that you accept your teammates and even in the bell test didn't have that great teamwork, in the end if you guys still believe that you are being accept in the team. That is call teamwork. So yeah our first mission started tomorrow and it won't be a D-ranked mission, I promise." With that he called Naruto, Sakura, and Minoto up and go home.

Sasuke, who was being tied up was yelling. "Hey! What about me! Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

That took me..two weeks to finish it. You guys don't forget that you can ask me anything in PM. Comments if you think the story should be like next. Or if you want to share your thoughts about how the next chapter should be like, REVIEW or PM! (OR else I'll kill you!) Jk, jk.

So long!

Sagesixpath.


End file.
